


Love Says No

by phynxfeather



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Class Differences, M/M, Marriage, Marriage at 17, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Slice of Life, Strawberries, goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phynxfeather/pseuds/phynxfeather
Summary: ...
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Love Says No

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this story as a request for someone and they gave me a really pretty summary and I wrote this. I hope you like and comment please to let me know what you thought!

_Draft Until Further Notice_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
